Lie / CircusP
[[Archivo:23746656.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por CircusP.]] Lie (Mentira) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 17 de diciembre de 2011 en Nicovideo y un día después en Nicovideo. Actualmente supera las 20 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 576 mil visitas en YouTube. Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música, Letra e Ilustración: Circus-P *Nicovideo *Piapro *axfc *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Lucid Letra *Traducción al español por sabemos quien es el traductor ¡Informanos!. Ingles= Why Cant it be perfect? This loves not even real Why dont I cry for you? Love was dead from the start I don't want you I don't need you I'll forget you It doesn't matter I'll play along , writing our song , we are perfect I love you no this is all wrong why aren't you gone? I know you're not that strong don't listen to me we'll always be so perfectly happy the lies you succumb to blissfully unaware I don't know how you can't see through my facade I don't want you I don't need you I'll forget you It doesn't matter I'll play along writing our song we are perfect I love you no this is all wrong why aren't you gone? I know you're not that strong don't listen to me we'll always be so perfectly happy and maybe one day I'll get to see your smile in the arms of someone who loves you like I do no, this is all wrong why aren't you gone? I know you're not that strong don't listen to me we'll always be so perfectly happy... |-| Español= ¿Por qué no puede ser perfecto? Este amor ni siquiera es real. ¿Por qué no lloro por ti? Este amor estaba muerto desde el comienzo. No te quiero. No te necesito. Te olvidare. No importa. Seguiré el juego. Escribiendo nuestra canción. Somos perfectos. Te amo. No, Todo está mal. ¿Por qué no te has ido? Sé que no eres, tan fuerte. No me escuches. Nosotros siempre estaremos tan perfectamente felices. Las mentiras a las que sucumbes felizmente ignorante. No se cómo no puedes ver a través de mi fachada. No te quiero. No te necesito. Te olvidare. No importa. Seguiré el juego. Escribiendo nuestra canción. Somos perfectos. Te amo. No Todo está mal. ¿Por qué no te has ido? Sé que no eres tan fuerte. No me escuches. Nosotros siempre estaremos tan perfectamente felices. Y puede que algún día yo llegare a ver tu sonrisa En los brazos de alguien que te amé como yo lo hago. No, todo está mal. ¿Por qué no te has ido? Sé que no eres tan fuerte. No me escuches. Nosotros siempre estaremos tan perfectamente felices... Versiones Sucesivas Music Video [[Archivo:Lie_music_video_by_mikeinel-d5vwe4h.jpg|thumb|200px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Mike Inel.]] El 22 de febrero de 2013, el autor publicó un PV de la canción. Actualmente supera las 93 mil visitas en Nicovideo y el millón en YouTube. Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música y Letra: Circus-P Vídeo: Mike Inel *Nicovideo *YouTube -Piano Version- thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Para el álbum Lucid el autor realizó otra versión de la canción. Fue publicada un 3 de marzo de 2013, actualmente supera las 3 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 23 mil en YouTube. Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música y Letra: Circus-P *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Lucid *CUPCAKE -EP Galería lie__wip2__by_mikeinel-d4uhenf.jpg|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Mike Inel. lie__wip__by_mikeinel-d4rfzrt.gif|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Mike Inel. Enlace *Imagen oficial en Pixiv *Imagen oficial en DeviantArt. *Imagen oficial en DeviantArt. *Imagen oficial en DeviantArt. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011